While in Vegas
by corysmonteith
Summary: Rachel went to Vegas to relax and have some fun with her roommates, Kurt and Santana. What she hadn't expected to happen, however, is for her to wake up in a stranger's home, wearing a wedding ring.


_**A/N; All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Uhhhh.." Rachel moaned as she placed her hands over her eyes to block out the morning sun.

Her head was killing her as she groaned again. What happened last night? Where were Santana and Kurt? She rubbed her eyes as she took in her surroundings. Why was her wall painted white instead of pink? She squinted her eyes. Why was her blanket plain cream instead of rich Egyptian cotton? What in God's name was going on? She sat up and groaned again, the rush hurting her head even more. She lifited the blanket closer to her when she realised she was cold. Confused, she glanced down under the covers. She shrieked when she saw her bare self staring back. Why was she naked? She seen a robe hanging at the end of the bed so she slowly got up and put it on. She rubbed her eyes again, confused.

"Santana?... Kurt?"

When she got no reply, she began to get annoyed.

"What the fuck?" she muttered.

She slowly walked out of the bedroom, cautious of her surroundings. Her mouth widened in awe when she took in the sight before her. It was as if she was in a palace, the place was so clean and beautiful. But during her awe, she was still worried. She had absolutely no clue where she was. She barely remembers what happened last night. She had gone out with Santana and Kurt and that was that.

"You're awake."

A husky voice broke her from her thoughts. She turned on her heel to see a tall, dark, handsome man staring at her. He seemed to be smirking at her which made her feel fluttery.

"Uh, yeah... And you are?"

He smirked at her, "Finn Hudson, you know, Rachel... Your husband?"

He lifted his left hand into the air showing her his gold band. Her eyes widened as her mouth went dry. She glanced down at her hand and gasped at the matching ring on her finger.

"H-H-H-Husband?" she stuttered, her head beginning to hurt her even more.

"Yes, Rachel. Now if you excuse me, I have a business meeting. I'll be back later, Mrs. Hudson." he winked teasingly at her.

Wait, what? Who was this stuck-up jerk she had supposedly married?

"Excuse me? You can't just leave! I have no idea where I am or where my friends are, I have just woken up to find out that I am married to a man I have never even met and, no offense, is a complete ass, and my head is killing me so if you wouldn't fucking mind, please tell me what is going on?!" she gritted her teeth.

Finn narrowed his eyes at her, "I'd have you know that you are one lucky girl to call me your husband, so don't act like that."

"Oh please, you aren't that special, I'm sure."

Finn smirked, "Don't you know who I am?"

"The president of Alaska?" Rachel asked, saracstically.

She watched as Finn seemed to stifle his laughter, "Actually no. Im an oscar-winning actor. I've worked with the likes of Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Cillian Murphy, George Clooney... you know, just to name a few."

"Yeah, sure you are." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Search my name up on the internet right now."

Rachel stared at him before shrugging her shoulders. "Fine."

He watched as she fumbled about, obviously looking for her phone. He reached inside his pocket and threw a white iPhone at her.

"Here, it was on the counter this morning."

"Thanks," Rachel mumbled as she typed 'Finn Hudson' into the search engine. She seemed stunned at what came up. He wasn't lying. She glanced at him quickly before secretly clicking images and smiling. Wow, he was very handsome. Her smile dropped, however, when she seen a picture of what appeared to be Finn kissing a beautiful blonde. She shrugged it off, maybe it was just a hook-up. That thought dropped from her mind when she seen several other pictures of him with that exact girl. Had she married a taken man? She cringed. But a part of her envied the beautiful blonde. Why was jealousy pooling up inside of her?

"Well?"

Finn's voice knocked her out of her trance. "Oh, uhm, yeah. You were right. Cool."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "Everything ok?"

"Who's that girl?" She flashed her phone infront of his face.

She watched as Finn's face fell. "Oh, uhm. That's Quinn Fabray. My ex. We broke up about 8 months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rachel soothed, but not exactly meaning it.

"It's ok. I'm over it. I'm over her." he seemed to be convincing himself.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room grew awkward.

"Well, I better be going. Make yourself at home." he grabbed his keys.

"Wait, what? No you can't leave me here, I barel-"

The door slammed shut.

"Well, ok then."

* * *

**So this was just a little idea I had swimming around in my head. I'll update soon, I promise! In the meantime, leave a review!**


End file.
